Vogue Vongola!
by LP4E
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a young, homeless college grad with a future destined for failure (or so says almost everyone he's ever met), but one day while napping, a man with a fedora comes up to him and suddely claims he's going to make him a world famous model...well money is money. Ooc!Tsuna, model!AU and female!Guardians/others
1. A predicament

_**LP4E**_

_**Chapter 1: A predicament**_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in a predicament.

In his last twenty four years of life, he has made many decisions and choices that has lead to this day, this hour, this minute, and this second. Throughout the years he has been called many renditions of a idiot, a loser and so on. Tsuna was plenty smart, but with his no control of balance and his personality (which was viewed to be delinquent and trash like, as a certain baboons ass named Nezu so eloquently stated) he had ended up in a position that was less than savory.

He was homeless.

Yes the nightmare of anyone in the middle class and above has become a reality to our main character. How you ask? Well, he was just lazy. He could've gave a damn in school and become pristine smart trophy of Namichu, but on the other hand being the lazy infamous black sheep sounded much more appealing (especially when it annoyed the old farts that had the gall to lecture him about respect and immediately try to humiliate him afterwards). As it turns out, people didn't take well to his attitude so they spread a little rumor about him that went along the lines of "Sociopathic trouble making gang member that would rob you dead if he got the chance." (It didn't help that his mother was an actual Yakuza boss who'd been feared in Namimori in her yester years.) College had been a breeze, it was just the jobs that'd been a bitch.

Tsuna got fired from each and every job he'd ever had for either being to clumsy and breaking everything, punched a douche in the face for disrespecting him, or for his reputation. The longest had been at a daycare. (he still didn't know how he got canned from that, probably the fact that no one wanted a possible gang member teaching their babies Mary had a little lamb.) As the canings increased the job offers decreased until he became some what infamous in the work department. The money also decreased as well leaving the young man penniless, which left the land lords rentless, which led him homeless.

Yes, Sawada was in deep shit indeed, but what could he do? He couldn't ask his mother since the...accident happened, his father (whoever the hell he was) was out of the question, and he had no other relatives to fall back on so he was just a lonely boy in a big world.

Sighing the brunet man stood up from the curb his was sitting at and began to walk through the park. The bright, warm, sunny, atmosphere seemed to taunt the man as children ran around and played happily and the birds chirped. Half lidded chocolate brown eyes surveyed the lush green fields bordely as he searched for a nice shady place to take a nap. All that thinking about living on the streets made his brain sleepy.

A little later Tsuna found the perfect place to crash and he laid down enjoying the peaceful whispers of wind and distant shouts of voices.

One thought echoed in his mind as sleep began blanket him.

What do I do Now?

And not a few moments later, in the form of squeaky voice, were his problems were all solved almost that very moment.

"Ciaossu~!"

* * *

_**And done! I have no idea where this idea came from. I was just sitting there looking at fanfiction when suddenly BAM! IDEA! WRITE IT! So the idea of Tsuna and female guardians/co. being models was born. I'm actually really excited to do this since I've been drawing a blank for my other KHR fic.**_

_**Anyway, please review, favorite, PM whatever and I'll see you soon! (I might update the next chapter soon. Also can you guess who will be genderbend?)**_

_**BYE~!**_


	2. The best model in the world?

_**LP4E**_

_***Does a little happy dance~* I'm so happy! (Can't you tell?) The first chapter has gotten some positive feedback and every time I saw a notification about someone favoriting it made me smile goffily and maybe creepily! So enough with my celebrating here's a new chapter!**_

_**Chapter 2: The best model in the world?**_

* * *

Tsuna stared at the man nonchalantly drinking a espresso with his usual blank expression (though it look even more blank if that was possible).

"Eh?"

Lets rewind a bit. Tsuna was thinking about his whole "I'm-homeless-and-now-I-probably-have-to-sell-my-body-on-the-streets." problem when he gave up and decided to sleep in the park. Before he could take a nap, a squeaky voice rang in his eardrums shattering the sleep that almost claimed his mind. His chocolate-brown eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses opened, to gaze dully at the **GROWN** **MAN** that stood smirking down at him. He was tall with black curly sideburns and black obsidian eyes. He wore a suit and a fedora with an orange stripe. The mysterious man exuded an aura that yelled "I'm like, really really important and dangerous so like don't mess with me or like it will be your like worse nightmare."

Honestly Tsuna had no idea how to react so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Either your balls haven't dropped or your screwing with me."

The mans dark smirk that promised pain widen a bit. "I get that first impression a lot. Want to know what happen to the people who said it?" He asked in a now deeper voice.

"Maybe."

"Let's just say they aren't the clever smart asses they thought they were."

The brunet just stared. "I'm fucked aren't I?"

"Not unless you refuse my invitation."

"...Eh, got nothing better to do..."

And so there they were, drinking coffee in silence at a café across the park that was now Tsuna's new home.

The sawada boy immediately cut to the chase. "Okay. So we're at the café, mind if I ask why we are at the café or better yet, who the hell you are?"

The fedora man took a long sip from his drink and put down the cup smirking. He then pulled out a card and handed it to the other.

"Manager and model trainer, Reborn! from Vongola studios?" Read out the boy giving a curious stare at the other.

Reborn gave a small nod, the permanent smirk still on his face. "One of the worlds greatest managers and trainer mind you."

"Vongola Studios." Tsuna said out load again. Now he may have never gave a crap about the fashion industry, but even he heard about this company. They were one of the top most popular and strongest modeling agencies there is. If you got a job here you were set, even being the janitor was a good offer.

"So what does the ever so greatest manager in the world from Vongola studios want with wittle ol' me?" inquired the young man still not getting what this man wanted with him.

"I'm here to offer you a job." Said Reborn sitting up in his seat. Tsuna stared at the man nonchalantly drinking a espresso with his usual blank expression (though it look even more blank if that was possible).

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah I did, but I don't understand. Job? As what, the janitor?, valet?, monkey boy?"

"As a model."

...

Silence was all that greeted the statement. Tsuna, though his face was blank, inwardly stared incredulously at the dark-haired man who still had that damn smirk upon his features. "...Are you blind or something?

"On the contrary I have perfect 20/20 vision and then some."

"Well then did you like, I don't know, hit your head on something?"

"Nope perfect health and mind."

"What the hell? You want me, Sawada **DAME**-Tsuna, Infamous clumsy delinquent who couldn't hold a job for more than a month, become a model for one of the most powerful companies in the world?"

"Correction. To become the **WORLDS BEST** model. If your under my teachings you'll be more rich the Oprah."

"...Okay I'm in."

"I knew you would say that."

"Just one more question though?"

"Will I have to crossdress?"

"Yes."

"...Okay I can start tomorrow."

"I also knew you would say that."

"Mazel tov! Now I just need you to sign your sou-name here than the deal is set." Explained the man pulling out a contract and a pen out of nowhere.

"Hm~Maybe I shouldn't do this." Thought Tsuna, but the **"DO AS I COMAND!"** aura that his possible future manager was exuding held no place for arguments.

Sighing, the man took the pen and signed the paper. Reborn looked approvingly at the paper and put it in his suit, before standing up. "Nice doing business with you Dame-Tsuna. We'll keep in touch." And then he left leaving his new model to his own devices.

"I feel as if I just sold my soul to the devil...ha~..a model huh? Well beats being a male stripper..kinda."

Sawada grabbed his luke warm cup of coffee and gulped it down. He slammed the cup down, revealing a smirk of his own. "Well, let's see what Vongola has in store for me."

* * *

_**And so the beginning of Tsuna's much more eccentric life begins! I don't feel satisfied with this chapter and might redo it soon. Also I know these chapters are short, but the next one will be longer Promise! Please review, favorite, PM, whatever to your fancy and see you soon!**_

_**BYE!**_


	3. Ghost of a Friend

_**LP4E**_

_***LP4E slowly walks out on to the stage* H-Hey everyone! Long time no see. I would like to appologize for the late update, but at least it's not as late as my KHR:Birth one! (Speaking of which I should update that aswell) ANyway fair warnig! I have literally been working on this thing over the past weeks so if it looks weird or reads akwardly I appologize! (Also I read two or three review about the last chapter about how they felt sorry for Reborn and how Tsuna's homeless problem was just a plan. I'm not sure that happened, but at least I can guarantee that these two will be pissing each other off a lot and it's going to be good. **_

_**SO~Now that thats's out of the way let's get to the chapter already!**_

_**HAJIME!**_

_**Chapter 1: Ghost of a Friend**_

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko and her boyfriend, Kensuke Mochida where walking down the busy streets of Namimori. While Mochida was busy boasting about how he was so totally gonna kick ass at the fashion show at his job, Kyoko just tunned him out and focused on the prospect of getting to her favorite bakery and getting two slices of delicious shortcake. Unfortunately, Since both where in their own little world they did not notice that the light at the cross walk turned green and cars were already moving...and that the orangette was already in the street.

What happened next was a blur. Kyoko's day dream was broken by the sound of a loud honk. Se turned her head and stared wide eyed at the incoming car. Her body stopped functioning. Her brain couldn't send out the signals quickly enough. For her heart to start up, for her body to move out the way, for her hearing to work again. Only one train of thought bloomed in her head in frantic urgency like flashing neon red lights.

"I'm going to die!..."...Then the scenery changed. The car that she saw was now a group of people and her boyfriend with ashen faces and gapping mouths. It was then she felt warm, like a blanket was wrapped around her. As her mind was slowly beginning to boot back up, the orangette realized that she was leaning on a soft broad chest which lead to her realizing that she was being held in a vice like grip by a man who had his hand on the back of her head and arm around her waist.

"Are you all right?" Asked the man softly in her ear making her blush a little. "U-Un!" The unknown man sighed in what could have been relief and began to stand up taking Kyoko up with him. Finally having the chance to look at her savior, The young woman looked up on wobbly legs at the man only to have her breath cut short.

"...T...Tsuna-kun?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at the strawberry blonde in front of him in concealed confusion, until recognition and something undefinable flashed in his eyes. "Ah. Hime-san."

The Sasegawa girl was shocked to see her old friend after so many years. They met in middle school when she was being harassed by some guys and Tsuna came and beat them up. Kyoko had heard about the boys reputation so she was surprised when he came up and asked if she was alright. She nodded dumbly and he smiled softly making her heart skip a beat. After that they got along and soon became friends. Her friend, Hano, became friends with Tsuna because he was one of the monkeys he could tolerate while her sister Rio thought he was a EXTREMLY nice guy and tried to make the boy join the boxing club not that she had any success.

After the incident in the middle of their second year of high school, The Sawada boy disappeared without a single goodbye. They were all worried about him and searched almost all of Namimori, but had no luck. Naturally seeing your friend who basically disappeared was shocking. A multitude of emotions swirled around in her heart. Happiness, anger, betrayal, and relief all rolled up in one. She felt like crying, but instead settled for giving him a tight embrace. "You have a lot of explaining to do Mr." She whispered.

Tsuna sighed knowing that it was going to be a looong day, but knew that she had every right to an explanation. The two stayed in that position for awhile until a annoyed coughed brought them back to earth. "AHEM!"

Turning, two pairs of eyes (along with the spectators) gazed at a scowling forgotten boyfriend.

"Um if you don't mind. I would like to see if my girlfriend is all right so if you could just-..."

Tsuna slowly blinked at Mochida as the gears in his brain started turning slowly. He had seen this man before, but from where?...and that's when is hit him.

The scowl, the attitude, the arrogant douchery he heard spewing out of his mouth earlier before Kyoko almost got hit. It all came back to him like a fart cloud.

The Sawada boy lifted his arm that was around Kyoko's waist, pointed at Mochida, and said the nick name for his past schoolmate loud enough for all the people around them to hear it."

"Ah!...It's the Kendo bitch..."

Comical silence was all that answerd that statement.

* * *

After that Tsuna and Kyoko were sitting on a park bench that was under a nice shady tree. They just sat in silence, but both knew that one of them were going to have to say something sooner or later.

Kyoko sat there fidgeting in her seat trying to find words to say. Of course she had plenty, but they just couldn't come out. Before she could say anything though, Tsuna breaks the silence.

"I'm...sorry..."

"Eh!?"

"I know you must be pissed at me for just disappearing like that, hell i'd be surprised if you weren't, and I know that a simple "I'm sorry" isn't going to excuse what i've done, but...all I can really say is...i'm sorry...I am so honestly and painfully sorry that words can not express how shitty I feel right now, but I just couldn't stay here...not here...there were too many memories of **_her _**here...I...I had to go..somewhere...anywhere but here." By this Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes hiding everything from the world. The pain, sorrow, and guilt that surely were swirling in his brown orbs were hidden, but Kyoko knew. She knew his pain...how it felt to lose a mother...she knew it all.

The strawberry blonde wrapped her small pale hand around the brunnet's larger shaky one and squeezed it tightly.

"Stupid Tsu-kun..."

The trembles in Sawada's body ceased...and his hand returned the harsh yet comforting grip.

* * *

Reborn was walking down the glamorous halls of Vongola Studios like the boss ass bitch he was when the voice of his migraines rang in his ears.

"Yo Reborn Kora!" Collonello called out happily smacking his "friends" in the back "gently". Collonello, like Reborn, was also a manager, but only a manager in training. He was currently being trained by a spartan woman named Lal Milch, but in his eyes, the woman was a angle! Reborn smirked evilly and pulled out his gun as a greeting to his lovely friend. The blonde raised his hand defensively and laughed. "Hey hey! Do you have a permit for that kora!?"

"Do you?" Retorted Reborn with (you guessed it!) a smirk, aware of the mans "toy guns". Collonello smirked as well. "Touché."

The two walked down the rest of the halls, when the blond man noticed some files in his companions (if you could call him that...lets just say rival's) hands. "Oi whats that kora?" The brunnet smirked and pulled out a picture...a picture of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The man stared curiously at the photo. "Huh? Who's that?"

"This, my idiotic, annoying, uncouth friend (HEY!), is the future number one worlds best model."

"Ha~!? That guy!? He looks more like a twig to me."

The sadistic mans smirk grew wider at this. "Yes he does, and more useless thank one too, but when i'm done with him, even death people will know his name."

The blue eyed man felt a bit sorry for the poor sap who fell into the "Reborn Spider Web" once you get caught in that there's no escaping.

Soon the two made there way to the front office where a pretty pink haired woman sat reading a magazine. When she heard the approaching foot steps she looked up only to squeal in glee when her eyes landed and the fedora wearing man.

"Reborn my love~!" She declared loudly jumping up from her seat and embracing the man.

"Ciaossu Bianchi. I have another one for you." Greeted Reborn handing the love struck woman a application with a smirk. (Will his face ever get stuck like that?)

Bianchi nodded resolutely as she skipped back to her desk and started typing on her computer at the speed of light.

Collonello, once again confused, decided to voice out his question. "Another one kora? Another one of what?"

The other male gave his trademark smirk. "Why another application to the Vongola debut show of course. It's about time for my new dame student to stop lazing around and go out into the world.

_**And DONE! Please Favorite, Review, Follow, Whatever you want to do and i'll see you soon! (And yes I decided to make Hana a boy and Ryohei a girl!)**_


	4. Welcome back!

_**Hello~! I am back and quicker this time! A guest reviewer named Alicia Lalla kindly notified me about how the last chapter was as awkward as I feared, so I might change it to flow smoother sooner or later. As for the rest, Thank you for the reveiws, favorites, and follows! (You are all to kind \\(T-T)/) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**(I do not own KHR!)**_

_**Chapter 4: Welcome back!**_

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping on the sofa in Kyoko's apartment after a very emotional and heartwarming reunion last night...and by emotional and heartwarming I mean a night full physical pain.

After they left the park, the two young adults made their way to Kyoko's apartment. Before Tsuna took even a step inside a big black blur shot out of the door and slammed the man into the ground. Looking up, brown eyes met the watery, angry eyes of Miura Haru, a friend that they met in middle school who went to a different school. She would always come to his house wearing weird but very good costumes or cosplay. She had changed over the years. Her brown hair was significantly shorter and her features had changed from cute little girl to pretty woman.

Following close behind were two more figures who revealed themselves as Kurokawa Hano and Sasegawa Rio. Hano hadn't changed all that much, except that his used to be long black hair that was in the ponytail was cut short, his now very icy glaring eyes along with his face grew sharper and (Tsuna was not afraid to admit it) sexier, and of course he grew taller.

Rio, on the other hand hadn't changed at all except for the assets that where effected during "The horrors of puberty~!". Her stark white pixie cut hair was still the same along with her grey eyes, and extreme smile (Which in Tsuna's opinion was a bit more blood thirsty than he remembered)

**"Yo, monkey. Long time no** **see."** Hano greeted in a very calm pissed off voice. **"How have you been?"**

**"Hahi~? Tsuna-kun~!"** Haru drawled Haru in a venomous yet sweet voice **"It's been so long~!"**

**"Sawada!"** Shouted Rio with a wide, dazzling, frightening smile. **"Let's have a spar! Just like old times!"**

Dame-Tsuna could only stare in horror as death in the form of his friends literally loomed over him. He didn't even have the chance to scream when they pounced.

The youngest Sasegawa sister could only stand and sigh as she watched her big sister and friends beat up the brunnet, she could see this coming a mile a way. She had called up Hano about Tsuna when he was using the bathroom at the park, when the young man suddenly disconnected the call. Kyoko realized what she had done, but couldn't take it back now.

"besides." A small voice in the back of her mind said. "He's deserves a good smacking for making us worry like that." The strawberry blond nodded with her inner voice as she continued to watch the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

After that, some tears (courtesy of Haru), death threats (courtesy of Hano) and some hearing damage (Obviously a gift from Rio) the five went inside of the apartment and proceeded to get shit faced.

While they were having their welcome back party, Tsuna began to catch up on eight lost years. Rio and Hano were married (That made Tsuna spit out his beer. That was something he never thought he would hear **EVER**). She was a professinal boxer who was a lightweight champion fighting in the **MALE** circuit while he was a very well off and well-known lawyer. Haru was a fashion designer who owned a costume and clothing shop and even had her own brand called Athena which was very popular among girls. Kyoko was a part-time model who modeled Haru's clothing. She was quite popular in Japan, but that he already knew since he saw her on couple of different magazines from his travels.

When they asked what he had been doing, The Sawada boy recounted his exciting adventures he had in America (like how he and a couple of guys had a "Hangover" moment, and lost their friend Naruto Uzamaki in Las Vegas or when they got stuck in the mall after it closed and they foiled a burglary. This elicited a skeptical response but when he showed them a video of him and five other guys on the news with five people in black clothes being pushed into police cars in front of a huge mall that changed their mind real quick) for the first four years and the other four years he spent in Japan trying (and failing) to keep a job for more than a week.

Soon the two married couple and Haru left because they had either work or training tomorrow. After that Tsuna helped Kyoko clean up and he crashed on the couch (since when he said that he was just going to sleep in a tree with the squirrels, the girl immediately insisted he stayed here)

Soon it was morning and the rays of warm golden sunlight and chirping birds awakened the man in a Disney princess film fashion. As he stretched and yawned, brown auburn eyes opened and his body froze.

Sitting there in a recliner nonchalantly drinking an espresso, was the man he met not to long ago.

Reborn

Tsuna just stared as the man took a long sip from his drink, let out a satisfied sigh with his eyes closed, and smirked.

"What's the matter Dame-Tsuna? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

The addressed man blinked before replying. "I don't see a ghost, but I sure as hell see a burglar. How the hell did you get in here? Are you magic? Are you like a free house-elf like Dobby? Do you know Harry Potter? Am i the chosen one? Can I go to Hogwarts-" Reborn was starting to get annoyed at his charge's rambling (and the fact that he was called an elf) so he gently silenced him by throwing a green boomerang at his target hitting him in the back of the head and back into his hand where it (somehow) turned into a chameleon that crawled in to his sleeve. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Ah~So your more of a Kreacher kind of elf huh?"

The Fedora wearing man pulled out the small lizard once more and turned it into a handgun. "Shut up and listen" He said happily as his smile did nothing to hide his killing intent. The brunnet nodded and literally zipped his lips giving him a thumbs up.

"I have ever so graciously took the time out of my busy schedule to tell you the your début shall be tonight in Vongola's Japan headquarters at six o'clock sharp, if you are late by even a millisecond I will bust a cap in your ass.

Tsuna unzipped his lips. "Debut? What do you mean?"

"What I mean my stupid **STUPID** charge, is that before this night ends you shall be known more for than being a delinquent." Reborn smirked

The twenty-four year old was lost in thought. Honestly he agreed to be a model just because, I mean he had just remembered he even agreed to be one when he saw the suit wearing man...but...he hated using that man's money for anything and if he can make enough on his own...and besides...his old lady always said if he just kept screwing around he would end up like the loser everyone said he was and who was he not to prove the old bat wrong...

"...Alright see ya tonight." Though it was spoken casually and his were still half lidded like always, Reborn could still see, hear-no **FEEL** the resolve in his charges voice and eyes. He smirked. "I see you've got spirit."

The taller of the two then stood and made his way to the window opening it and putting one foot on it before turning his head slightly. "Let's see if you've got talent as well." And with that he jumped out.

Tsuna stared at where the weird man was once standing, before sighing and messing up his hair. "Ah~...So he was a elf."

When Kyoko walked out of her room in her night-gown and robe, she was surprised to see her friend on the ground twitching with a boomerang like indent in the back of his head. She giggled. It's nice having Tsu-kun back.

* * *

_**Tuna's big break is coming next chapter and a guardian or two shall appear as well!**_

_**Please favorite, review, follow, or whatever~!**_

_**Ciao~!**_


	5. We meet again!

_**Alright! So...I have NO excuse for why this chapter took so long to come out other than school, writer's block, and pure laziness so as a apology here's a longer chapter! The grammer might be all over the place though due to me working over this thing for like months, but please enjoy it to the best of your abilities!**_

_**Warning: I do not own KHR or any of their characters!**_

_**Chapter 5: We meet again~!**_

* * *

A young woman who looked to be in her early twenties sat in a sleek black limo. She had shoulder length shiny silver hair and glassy emerald eyes, in fact these pretty green eyes were glaring dangerously at a flier and letter in her hands.

The flier was for the annual model debut show that was hosted every year at the Vongola Japanese headquarters and the letter was from a man she respected asking her to be one of the judges at the show. Of course she wouldn't have dreamed of denying this man's request and immediately called for her jet to take her to Japan.

So if she was so willing to go why was she glaring holes in the poor papers? Well she was pissed because of the candidates of course! How dare these ugly no talented bastards even entertain the thought of becoming a model for Vongola!? It was a disgrace to a level that she couldn't even imagine! As soon as she saw the pictures of those hacks she wanted to blow something up! She could never **EVER** have these people come even a _millimeter_ near enough to stain Vongola's reputation! Even if that meant giving them all negative scores during the judging!

In her murderous fuming the woman did not notice that the expensive vehicle had stopped and that the driver was opening the door until he called out her name.

"Hanako-Sama. We are here."

Gokudera Hanako grunted in response and stepped out of the car to face the towering building that was Vongola.

* * *

Tsuna was walking down the street to the place where his big debut would happen. He said goodbye to Kyoko saying he was going to do some errands and wont be back for awhile. She just nodded and smiled saying that she was going to go to Haru's shop to model some more clothes. Soon the man found the building he was looking for not that it was hard to find it, I mean the place was so fucking huge you could probably see it from space.

He went inside and stared. The place looked even bigger inside. The floors had cream and caramel shiny granite tiles and the walls were painted a smooth chocolate brown and warm creamy color. Comfy looking velvet red benches were spaced evenly with pictures of the sky in different settings as well. And on the very high roof was a crystal clear sky light that showed the pretty blue sky dotted with white fluffy clouds.

Still slightly in a daze, Tsuna made his way slowly towards a woman who was behind a elaborately carved coffee brown desk typing away at Microsoft computer and in front of a big fancy mural painting that looked like the Vongola symbol.

"Hello." The brunet said to the pink head who looked up lethargically blowing a pink bubble. "Can I help you?" She asked putting her chin on her hand. Now that he was closer, Tsuna could tell that she was wearing a red and black punk yet formal outfit that complemented her figure perfectly.

"Ah. Yes I came here for that Vongola Debut thingy." The woman green eyes seemed to widen a bit at this. "Really? You aren't like, the janitor or the coffee boy or something?'

Not at all offended by her insult since he had heard worse many times, Tsuna just shook his head. "I know it's surprising but no. A man named Reborn asked me to come here."

When she heard that the woman's expression went from bored to love struck flush. "Reborn~!? Why didn't you say so sooner~!? Just go upstairs and take a left~! No in fact i'll just come with you so I can see my darling~!" With that the woman squealed, grabbed Tsuna's hand in a bone crushing grip, and sprinted up the stairs with the boy practically flying behind her.

* * *

As Tsuna was being manhandled like a rag doll by a crazy Italian woman, a group of men stood in a small waiting room conversing or just sitting quietly...well except for a few

"Hey! Is that Mochida Kensuke!" Whispered one of the backstage workers to her friend in excitement. "Oh my god! That is like totally him!"

The man himself heard the two women gleeful whispering and gave them a smug smirk making the two squeal.

Almost all the men in the room glared at Mochida. He was considered a major threat to their chances of debuting tonight. Kensuke Mochida was about as popular as Sasagawa Kyoko who was one of Japan's top ten female models while he was the top twenty. Though it might be a challenge since he has more experience than them they would be damned if they would lose.

Mochida stood there smirking smugly as every ones attention was solely on him. He knew that they knew that he was a threat and that all but made him smile wider. Like the rest he had no intention of losing, especially to no talent less hacks such as themselves.

A few moments of silence passed as everyone was quietly active in their minds when they heard a sound.

"...!"

It sounded and felt as if a stampede of raging elephants were coming straight at them. Soon the door slammed open, almost flying off of it's hinges as a beautiful woman with long pink hair, green eyes, and stylish red and black clothes came bursting in holding some kind of sack behind her...it took them a few moments to realize that the "sack" wasn't a sack at all, but a actual person. The woman let go of the man's collar making him flop to the ground like a dead fish out of water.

With out even acknowledging the other occupants existence Bianchi began searching the place like a blood hound looking for her Reborn.

Meanwhile on the floor Tsuna quietly began to stand and dust himself off. Well that was a wild ride, but he wanted a refund.

Looking up he noticed a bunch of people staring at him like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. So because of this he said the most logical thing he could think of at the moment.

"...What?"

They couldn't believe what they were seeing! When they heard the mysterious man start to get up they turned to him only to stared wide eyed at him. This had to be one of the most homely looking people they had ever seen!

The man had brown wild spiky hair with a rat-tail in the back and matching eyes hidden behind a pair of ugly looking glasses. He was wearing a brownish orange sweater, a white t-shirt, and tan pants that all looked baggy and way to big for him. They couldn't tell if he was fat or not (most probably lanky)! He wasn't ugly but not handsome either, just plain-average. All in all the man looked as if he just rolled out of bed! He couldn't possibly come here for the debut right?

While the group began to acknowledge the man in a negative light Mochida was seeing red.

"YOU!" He yelled pointing at Tsuna while everyone jumped and looked wide eyed at the obviously pissed off model.

Tsuna heard the oh so familiar voice shout in his direction and he turned to see who it was. It took a few beats but soon the face of the man he was looking at matched a cute little pet name.

"Yay~! It's the Kendo Bit-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE SAWADA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The black haired man roared as everyone stared wide eyed at the two of them. What connection did Kesuke Mochida and this mystery guy have?...and why did he look so pissed?

Tsuna, innocently tilted his head and put a finger to his mouth humming. "...Hm~Well a magical elf man with a fairy chameleon and wearing a fedora came to me and asked me if I wanted to become a model. I said yes so he told me to come here and here I am." He finished lamely earning a red throbbing vein on Mochida's's head and sweat drops from everyone else.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! WE ALL KNOW GOD DAMN WELL YOU CAN'T BE A MODEL! I MEAN LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU BOUGHT THOSE CLOTHES AT A DOLLAR STORE!"

"Correction...I bought these at a 99 cent store on sale."

"...Y-Y-YOU-"

"Anyway Ken-Ken. You've seem to be doing well in life."

Even though he was interrupted and called a horrifying nickname, that ego of his inflated right up and a smug look crossed his face. Hey if he was given a chance to brag, why not do it in front of his childhood enemy?

"He! Damn straight! One of Japan's top twenty males and a professional model!"

Tsuna gave a small but nostalgic smile and chuckled a bit. "Ha~You've grown a lot since we were kids..."

Mochida tensed a bit at the mention of their childhood and something unreadable flashed across his eyes for a brief second before the arrogance came back ten fold and he crossed his arms with a smirk."Ha! of course I did Dame-Tsuna! Unlike you who still looks like a first year middle schooler!"

The brown haired man with that same wistful smile on his face continued saying things that either antagonized the black haired man or fuel his ever growing ego, all the while, the forgotten crowd viewed the argument like a tennis match with wide curious eyes...this was...weird...and kind of disturbing in a way...They couldn't quiet place it but they could practically feel a...aura of some sorts surrounding the bickering duo. They weren't sure what this aura meant but they were feeling as if they were missing a BIG part of this picture. (Un?)Fortunately they didn't have the time to dwell on it before they tensed at the sudden serious glint in the homely looking brunet't eyes. They could've sworn they glinted orange before the man suddenly turned around. With a whoosh the group and Mochida saw something green approaching at high velocity straight towards the spiky haired man, but right as it got near his face (with speed they never seen before) Tsuna brung his hands up and clapped them together stopping the projectile...at least that's what they would be seeing if Tsuna was just a second faster. The green thing nailed the young man straight in the fore head actually drawing blood before he flew from the impact of the speeding object. Everyone sweat dropped at the epic fail they witnessed before a mocking chuckle filled the silent air.

"Well done Dame-Tsuna! You've managed to make a complete ass of yourself in front of the entire competition!"

Everyone whipped their heads to the source of the voice and paled at the sight of the great demon lord Reborn sauntering towards them.

"Holy shit! It's Reborn!"

"_**THE**_ Reborn!?"

"No way!"

The group whispered frantically watching the notorious man walking pass them and to the fallen brunet who was laying blank faced on the ground with a bleeding bruise on his for head. The green object that injured said brunet turned out to be a baseball.

Tsuna still with a stoic face, blank turned his head to look at the fedora wearing man through croaked glasses. "...Why must you harm me every time you see me? What are you Sadistic or a demon?"

Reborn smirked before leaning down and picking up the Leon baseball. "I'm gonna answer that question with a yes."Suddenly a loud squeal of delight gathered every ones attention and they looked towards the pink haired woman from earlier making a mad dash towards Reborn and Tsuna.

"REBORN MY LOVE~!" Screamed Bianchi in bliss as she ran towards her (self-proclaimed) love stepping on Tsuna in the process. "Ciao Bianchi." Greeted the man with a charming smile as the woman attempted to hug him to death.

Tsuna twitched slightly on the floor in pain holding his stomach wear a red **HIGH-HEEL** shoe dug itself into. 'I seem to be getting injured a awful lot lately..."

"So Bianchi." Reborn conversed ignoring his writhing student. "I heard that Smoking Bomb Hanako is going to be a judge for this years modeling debut."

Said woman sighed putting a hand to he flushed cheek and nodded. "Yes, I heard. I haven't seen Hanako in such a long time~! She's going to be so excited when I give her this lunch box I made her as a present."

The pink haired woman happily pulled out a box from nowhere and opened it to reveal something so vile and haunting looking that it had to have a sensor on it!

**"JESUS CHRIST WHAT IS _THAT!?_"** Yelled one of the model's in horror while everyone screamed and rushed back as far away as they could. That...thing in that box looked to lethal to even look at. 'And I thought I was a shitty cook.' Tsuna thought absentmindedly, slowly getting up.

After a few minutes of Bianchi trying to convince Reborn to take a job that required him to stay at Vongola HQ and Reborn's never ending smirks, a worker for Vongola HQ came up and called out thirty minutes until the show starts. Immediately the crowed snapped back to realitly an hurried to where their dressing rooms were located. "Bianchi, how about you go back to work while I take my dame-student to his dressing room?" Reborn asked suavely making the pink haired woman swoon happily. "Yes My love~" She called out before practically skipping her way back to her desk.

"You sure are the woman charmer aren't you?" Tsuna asked stoically to the fedora wearing man. Reborn tilted his hat to cover his eyes. "The pros of being the world's best modeling agent."

"Narcissistic much?"

"No, more of a self admiration. Now come Dame-Tsuna, It's unbecoming for a model to be late rather than fashionable late."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, being late is due to your stupidity and lack of responsibility. In this line of work you have to plan these things."

"So your saying to not be late on accident, but to be late on purpose?"

"Now your getting it. Now hurry before I shoot you."

The brunet decided to not even question the sadistic man's line of thinking. 'All those coffee beans must have fucked his brain up badly.'

As if hearing the thought the man changed Leon in to a hammer and slammed the other into the ground. "It's also unbecoming to blatantly talk about other behind their backs when you should be doing it secretly without them ever knowing. We're going to have to work on your bitch skills a bit more Dame-Tsuna."

The lanky young man's response was only him twitching on the floor in pain. 'I think it also affected his sense of morals...'

"Speaking of secrets." Began the taller of the two casually walking on as Tsuna rubbed his bruised head behind him. "What's going on between you and Kensuke Mochida?" He continued turning around and stared deeply at the other. Usually Reborn would never have to ask such questions as he already knows as much about the boy's background info as said boy probably did himself, but there had been something very weird about the child's file. For one it never even once mentioned the name of Kensuke Mochida anywhere in the documents and two it also didn't have any information on the boys mother. Whether she was alive or dead was unknown. Only the name Nana Sawada, her date of birth, gender, and other meaningless information was present.

Tsuna stared blankly at the man in response to the question. "...What's going on between Kendo bitch and me? Hmm...good question, good question indeed." Replied Tsuna with a strangely more stoic tone than before. "Well obviously we are what you would call the "rivals" in a shounen manga. Our polar opposite social standing immediately clashed together like fire and ice. Dislike sprung from no where but the fact that we are exact opposites therefore enemies. The feeling is instinctual, primal even. Always trying to one up and put down the other. Both pulling pranks and issuing challenges on the other. One would lose and another would boost in triumph...yes that was what we are...nothing but sworn rivals..."

Reborn silently observed his student and took note at the sudden change in voice. The tone was less of a sleepy drawl and border lined on a more robotic calculating intonation. Reborn wasn't blind, no far from it, nor was he deaf. He can read people like the back of his hand just by looking at their profile and listening for their syntax and diction. He wasn't considered the greatest for being a good shot and sexy to boot. So Reborn knew from the very start that his student wasn't as harmless as he made himself to be. His poweress was good, but still needed miles of improvement, but that brain on the other hand, that was a dangerous weapon indeed. People assumed Tsuna was a idiot, but they were dead wrong. This young man was a genius, a prodigy if you will. The fact that he managed to fool a town of idiots is amazing enough ("Although admittedly not hard." the model agent thought in passing), but there's also the fact that this was also mere child's play for the boy. Yes a very unusual black sheep indeed.

His dame-students physical reaction caught his interest though. A strange faraway glint entered his eyes making them appear to be a solemn burnt sienna. His tall lanky figure gave a minuscule twitch and tense invisible to others but spoke volumes to some, that some including Reborn. His fingers were doing a type of weird spinning movement reminiscent to the act of twirling a pencil or a pen to which the fedora wearing man connected as a sort a nervous habit. These actions told Reborn that whatever went on between those two was something that affected even his emotionally awkward student.

'Yes.' Tsuna thought dimly still in his little world. 'That's all we are. Rivals till the end." But it was obvious that to him that that was a bunch a bull and from the look his agent was giving him, he wasn't the only one who thought that. That was the thing Tsuna sometimes hated about his brain. He could fool this whole town of mentally de-aged children, but when it comes to the people who know him best or people like Reborn who had eyes that would put hawks to shame, his skillfully crafted persona was as see through as a dirty plastic bag. Yes him and kendo-bitch were indeed rivals ever since they were little no doubt about that...but did their past "rivalry" mean the same as this current one...? No. In fact Tsuna can still remember the day when their past "rivalry" came to a sudden screeching halt...all because of one little mistake.

* * *

"WAAAAAHHH!" Cried out the tear soaked voice of a young boy. The small boy sat huddled under a playground tunnel and was crying his little eyes out that were also being covered by his little hand. Scratches and bruises scattered across his body and tears slid down his equally dirty cheeks. Know one seemed to hear the child or care about the source of the crying as the sun was going down and there was nobody around the park. Only the sound of crying a tweeting birds filled the air before-

"KEN-KUN~!" The sleepy voice of another alerted the sobbing boy. Immediately the crying stopped as the small boy tried his hardest not to alert the others attention. Unfortunately for him it seems the other knew where he was for a few moments later a puff of spiky brown hair came around the black haired boys hiding place. Half-lidded brown eyes twinkled behind black rimmed glasses in relief of finding his best friend. "Ken-kun!"

"Tsu...Kun...!" Kensuke Mochida looked up at his best friend with watery eyes before quickly looking down at his lap clutching his tiny fist. Sawada Tsunayoshi looked confused at the smaller boys reaction before his eyes widened slightly at the injuries the other had. "Ken-kun what happened!?" He exclaimed softly rushing towards the black haired boys side pulling out a small first-aid kit from his back-pack. Mochida mumbled something inaudible before shifting slightly away from the taller who was trying to treat his wounds."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked tilting his head slightly.

"...N...nothing...nothing happened." The smaller boy repeated in what he thought was a firm voice, but the crack in it really ruined the illusion. Tsuna silently studied his friend before coming to a sudden conclusion. "Aw~So that's it!"

Kensuke looked up in curiosity and slight foreboding. "What's it?"

"You wet the bed didn't you?" The Sawada boy concluded casually causing the other to go bright red.

"W-WHAT!? N-N-NO YOU DUMMY THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-I'm not telling!" Huffed Kensuke crossing his arms and turning the other way.

The brown haired boy shrugged indifferently. "Well whatever. I guess I'll have to live with the knowledge that your a bed wetter forever and then i'll warn your future wife that you used to wet and she'll be super grossed out and might never want to talk to you agai-"

"DON'T LIE TO MY FUTURE WIFE LIKE THAT!" Screeched the smaller boy in slight anger, but mostly terror. He didn't want his future wife think he was a bed wetter! He had a reputation to up hold!

"Well if you just tell me the truth~" Started Tsuna still staring blankly at his friend. Mochida shifted uncomfortably some more before sighing. He pushed up his crooked glasses before grumbling softly.

"I'm sorry Ken-Kun could you repeat that? I'm afraid I don't have elephant hearing..."

Ken-kun sighed exaggeratedly before turning back to Tsuna and throwing his hands in the air. "I got beat up again okay!?" He yelled, his voice echoing in the silent playground. Tsuna stared stoically at his panting friend before slowly raising his hand and flicked the other boy in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Stupid Ken-Kun, even a bat can tell you got beat up again. So who was it this time? Shu-san and the others?"

"...It was Kurasuma and those jerks..."

"Ho~So I see." Tsuna replied casually while putting some anti-septic on a cut on Mochida's cheek. "OOOWWW!" He scream before smacking the can out of the others hand. "What the heck are you doing!? That hurt!"

The brunet boy calmly picked up the can before putting it back in the box and pulled out another band-aid. "Trying to make sure your bleeding cut doesn't get infected."

At that, the black haired boy stiffened suddenly. "B-bleeding? I-i'm bleeding!?"

Tsuna gave a small calming smile while applying the band-aid. "Not anymore your not." He stated firmly ruffling the smaller boy's head.

Though gratefully for the comfort and reassurance, Mochida felt irritated at the other's ruffling. "How many times have I told you to stop ruffling my hair!? I'm older than you by three years so don't get cocky!" He yelled annoyed at the fact the he was being treated like a kid by a five year old! How can a five year old be so tall anyway!? Life was so unfair...

The taller of the two smiled slightly and stood up reaching his hand towards his friend. "Yeah, yeah I know. Now come on. Your mom sent me to look for you. My mom and I are having dinner at your house."

All to quickly Mochida's bad mood vanished and was replaced with great excitement. "Really!? Are you staying over again!?" He shouted, his glasses cutely tilting to the side before he fixed it again absentmindedly.

"Yeah I think so." Tsuna commented adjusting his own glasses and the other cheered before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their house/dojo. "Well come on! You know how my mom hates it when we're late for dinner! Remember the last time we came late and she lock us outside the house for two hours!?" The two rambled on and on happily in front of the falling sunset hand in hand. Two varying smiles equaling in happiness and glee brightened their faces and Tsuna found himself being filled with a satisfied warmth at his friends once again happy face. He never looked right without after all.

* * *

_**What!? What!? What's this!? A past friendship!? But how!? Read the next chapter and you may find out~!**_

_**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow~**_

_**Ciao~!**_


End file.
